


let your teeth sink in

by sakaamotos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breeding Kink, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans!Goro, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: Accidents leading to new kinks are always fun.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	let your teeth sink in

**Author's Note:**

> I committed several sins here and no, I won't apologize.
> 
> Yes, Goro is a transman in this, but that does not stop him from having some very interesting kinks, nor should it. If this isn't your cup of tea, that is absolutely ok. I tried to use terminology that wasn't triggering about genitalia, but I know the kink itself might be a huge trigger on its own.
> 
> (Also, I know that this isn't chapter 7 of 'young and menace', it's coming. I just started new meds because my anxiety was an absolute nightmare and now that I am not a complete mess all the time, I got caught up in playing P5 again.)
> 
> (And don't ask where the fluff came from. I can't answer that for you cause I sure as shit don't know.)

The first time the condom breaks on them, Goro freaks out.

“Oh shit, no no no, this can’t be happening.” Ryuji calms him down, before running out to grab Plan B, and they don’t talk about it after that. Goro wishes that he could just get an IUD or start testosterone, but unfortunately, he’s still front and center in the public eye well into his 20’s and he knows that neither of those things would remain secret for long if he were to pursue them. 

Trying to hide his top surgery had been hard enough.

The second time the condom breaks, Goro freaks out, but they prepared for this and stocked up on a few doses of Plan B, so Ryuji doesn’t have to go any further than their bathroom. While Ryuji is digging out the pill, Goro lies there, leaking cum, and can’t help but realize that he _likes_ it.

It would be just his luck that an accident leads him to a new kink.

Goro breaks and books an appointment with Takemi to talk about an IUD.

He’s grateful for it being the dead middle of winter, because a scarf and hat and Ryuji’s old leather jacket do wonders to disguise his appearance. Getting the IUD hurts like an absolute bitch, but it’s done and in about a month, he can _explore_ this new kink of his to his heart’s delight.

There is no third time.

Six weeks later - Ryuji made them wait for added security - they’re in bed and Ryuji is slipping into him - bare - and oh god, it feels so goddamn good.

“Fuck babe.” Ryuji is nosing at him, placing kisses along his face and down his neck. “Didn’t know it could feel this good, so warm, so _tight_.” Goro is whimpering, his legs hitched up around Ryuji’s waist and linked across his back, and god, Ryuji is right. This feels so fucking good. He swears that Ryuji is bigger somehow and is rubbing inside of him against all the right places.

Goro can’t remember the last time he was _this wet_ either.

“God, Ryuji, move please. Fuck me already.” Ryuji chuckles, dark and low, but complies with Goro’s demand. He pulls back until just the tip is left inside, before slamming back in, making Goro cry out in pleasure. He’s always enjoyed it rough and without the condom between them, it only feels better.

“I always had a feeling that if you got the chance, you’d be a cumslut.” Goro’s degradation kink is old news to them at this point, but even it gets a new flavor now. “Filled this cunt of yours on accident and now you have me doing it on _purpose_. God, what a _whore_.” Goro whines.

“Ryuji, please.” Ryuji nips at his neck and grins.

“Please what babe?” Goro drags his nails up Ryuji’s back, unable to find words with how Ryuji is pistoning his cock into him. “Please fill you up? Want me to make it leak out of you? _Or_?” And there is something dangerous in Ryuji’s voice there. “Want me to _breed you_?” That makes Goro gasp.

He never even considered that, but it makes him feel warm in a good way and the smirk on Ryuji’s face is making him realize that his boyfriend knows it too.

“Aw, how _cute_.” Ryuji shifts, and the holy hell, the new position somehow allows him to get even _deeper_. “You got that fancy IUD an’ all, but now you’re here, begging for me to put a baby in ya.”

“Oh god, Ryuji, please, I need…” Goro is so close to cumming and he’s never done it without a hand on his dick before.

“Oh don’t worry babe, I know what you need.” Ryuji speeds up. “I’m so close. There isn’t gonna be a chance in hell that you aren’t pregnant when I’m done with ya” Goro wails and digs his nails into Ryuji’s shoulder as he cums from the absolute filth that his boyfriend is spewing. Ryuji grunts as Goro tightens around him and he presses as deep as he can go, before he also cums. “Fuck, you’re just milking my cock. You’re gonna be such a cute little pregnant slut.” Goro whines again at that, because the image is now stuck in his head and he doesn’t _hate_ it.

They take a few minutes to catch their breath, as they often do after sex, before Ryuji pulls out and Goro whines yet again, this time at the loss of him.

“God, that was…” Ryuji flops onto the bed next to Goro, making him bounce slightly. “I don’t think I can go back to using condoms after that.” Goro laughs.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can either. So, um, about some of the stuff you said?” Ryuji turns his head to look at Goro.

“I didn’t go too far, did I?” Goro shakes his own head.

“No, god no. I um, I actually liked it. I liked it a lot.” Goro turns red at admitting all that and Ryuji laughs because only Goro would get _embarrassed_ by admitting to a _kink_ , after getting railed by his boyfriend.

“It’s ok, I get it. Just, you don’t actually want a kid, right?” Goro looks horrified.

“Oh, hell no. Your friends basically count as kids with how inept they are some days!” Ryuji snorts and pulls Goro towards him, so that he’s using Ryuji’s chest as a pillow, as he likes to.

“Ok, because I love you, but I don’t think I could handle a mini-you right now.” Now it’s Goro’s turn to snort.

“Oh, _just_ right now?” Ryuji shrugs.

“Give me ten years and a steady job and we can revisit the kid thing.” And Goro doesn’t know what to say to that.

Ryuji falls asleep pretty quickly after that, but Goro stays awake a bit longer, trying to imagine a future where he and Ryuji have _a kid_. Neither of them had steady childhoods and Goro is downright terrified of pregnancy and yet, in his mind, he can see his and Ryuji’s hypothetical children perfectly. 

Sleep claims him shortly after that and in his dreams, a boy with spiky dark hair and red eyes, and a girl with soft brown hair and eyes to match, tumble into him and call him “dad”. 

It’s one of the best dreams that Goro’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sakaamotos) and on [tumblr](https://sakaamotos.tumblr.com)


End file.
